


Comfortable (Rin Matsuoka x reader)

by AnonimusUnnoan



Category: Free!
Genre: Anxiety, Body Image, Body Positivity, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Matsuoka Rin being a sweetheart, No Smut, body image issues, i missed rin, just a happy cute fic for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: Reader had body image issues. But a supportive boyfriend goes a long way.Just a bit of fluffy fluff for y'all.





	Comfortable (Rin Matsuoka x reader)

            Why had you agreed to go to the party? Why had you said yes when you knew this would happen anyway? You stand in front of the mirror in your towel a bunch of clothes laid out in front of you and eventually settle for the LBD that had seen it’s fare share of your breakdowns and wasn’t new to helping you boost your self-esteem. It was one of the few dresses you owned that actually made you feel sexy no matter what. That and your boyfriend Rin. Rin Matsuoka was, in your opinion, completely mad. The man was gorgeous, and athletic, well on his way to becoming a pro-swimmer who would someday achieve his Olympic dream. At the rate he was going that day was approaching pretty soon. And of all people, he chose you to love and spend his time with. Or at least, that’s what you thought.  
            You pulled the dress over your head letting it fall gracefully, the skirt hiding the rolls of your stomach to your satisfaction. Rin never saw it the way you did. He wouldn’t understand. But he did try. The first time he’d asked you out, you thought it was an evil prank and walked away from him trying your hardest not to cry. He’d run up to you and asked if you didn’t like him and begged you to give him a chance. You’d laughed, disbelief welling up inside you and told him you weren’t amused at whatever joke he was playing. He hadn’t understood what you meant and was insistent in getting one date. That one date made you realise he was serious. He actually, maybe found you attractive.  
A knock at the door from outside and Rin’s voice drifted through. “Are you okay babe? You’ve been in there for some time now. Do you need help choosing?” You sighed. Rin knew you were probably brooding in front of the mirror. You opened the door for him to enter and walked back to the mirror pretending to be looking for earrings to go with the dress. In the mirror you saw your boyfriend. He could have been a model. What with his silky red hair pulled back into a small ponytail, and his suit which moulded to his body perfectly. He met your eyes in the mirror and you smiled.  
            “You look good darling.” You told him. “Real good…” Rin smirked back.  
            “I do? I was hesitant. It’s a new suit.” He said to you. He walked over to you and you straightened up and turned to him. “Why don’t you wear the pink dress babe? He asked pointing to one splayed over your bed. There we go. Rin always wanted to make you try new things. Like the pink dress that you’d bought with him because it had looked so good in the shop but somehow never fit quite right when you wore it at home. “It’ll look so cute with my suit!”  
            “Riiin!” you complained. “You’re wearing white! We’re going to look like an ice- cream!”  
Rin chuckled and hugged you. “That’s even better than what I was thinking!” The man rested his head on top of yours and kissed gently. Humming some no name song while resting his cheek against your hair he began to sway gently, you along with him. This was nice. This was comfortable. You didn’t have to look great with Rin. You didn’t have to tuck in any rolls, cover any blemishes. Rin had seen you completely bare and had worshipped your body. But not other people. Other people would look at you and giggle. Look at what you ate and judge you, no matter what was on your plate. If it was so called healthy food, it was oh look at her trying to lose weight. If it was regular food they’d be criticising you for not eating healthy. There was just no winning. And yet you strove for first place.  
            Rin swung you around and started to dance with you in his arms humming something just loud enough for you to hear a few notes. His lips trailed against your shoulder against your bare skin. You could smell his cologne. The crisp scent of his (and your) favourite perfume. “Wear the pink dress today, my love.” His warm breath tickling your ear. “Then we can look like sakura blossoms ne?” You giggled and conceded. His hands reached for the hem of your LBD and pulled it over your head gently. He laid kisses all down your newly exposed chest. “You’re so warm.” He said and snuggled against you.  
            You sighed. “Rin… I wish we could just be like this…”  
            He straightened up and looked at you confused. “What do you mean? You want me to hug you forever?” He shrugged. “I’ll do it but you’ll get tired of me.” He laughed.  
            “No! I mean, like just you and me. And we’re happy, and no one is coming to disturb us…” You said blushing. Then sighing, “We have somewhere to be unfortunately. And I can’t have you taking my clothes off. I’m not going there naked.” The slight bitterness in your tone doesn’t escape Rin.  
            “You know, the pink dress is really pretty – just like you.”  
            There it was again. “Rin… It’s not suited for me… it just, makes me look bloated and strange.”  
            Rin picked up the dress and laid it over your body taking you up to the mirror. Both of you looked into it. “Well I thought that it compliments your skin well and the sparkly jewels on the skirt matches the sparkle in you eye my dear.” He smirked. “And the soft curls in your hair emanate the softness on the colour of the dress.” He put an arm around your middle. It was true what he said. The dress was beautiful. If you didn’t have that tummy bulge…  
            He wasn’t done though. “If you’re worried about this,” he squeezed you, “then stop. Your stomach doesn’t make you. Neither does your hair or your clothes. And I know you know this,” he said before you could interrupt him, “And I know you’re scared of the fact that other people might not like this but you know what, you are mine” He said with a growl. “Not theirs.”  
            “Besides,” he continued, “if anyone says or does anything I’ll grab hold of them and give them a lesson in body positivity.” You laughed along with him.  
            “I’m so happy to have you Rin.” You said looking back and kissing him as he leaned down. Rin was right. You knew this didn’t solve anything. People would still stare. They would continue to pass comments and make fun of you behind your back. But at the end of the day, you still had Rin. You still had your friends who loved you for you. And opinions could easily be changed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time i have loved Rin Matsuoka. And for the longest time i have struggled with my body. Like reader finds out in this fic, a boyfriend doesn't exactly solve the issue but it is helpful. It's helpful to have the support of a friend or anyone at all. For me, the voice actor of Rin is a huge help. His name is Mamoru Miyano, for those of you who don't know. Strangely enough he has voiced so many of my favourite characters and i never even noticed. When I found out about him and found out that he sings as well as does voice acting I made it a point to start listening to his music and finding out more anime he's been in. I won't lie. I didn't like all of them, but his singing voice is GLORIOUS. 
> 
> His music has really helped me in some tough times, and i honestly see him as this caring and sweet person who sort of also appears in the story through Rin. I hope you liked this and I hope that this helps you guys if you too are struggling with any issues like this. If you ever need to speak to me you can always drop me a message on my  Tumblr , it's open all the time and I will always answer.


End file.
